


SCP-5266 - Hell's Resident, Imp

by Ulyseen



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), SCP Foundation
Genre: Addendum, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Assassination, Blitzo as SCP, Danger, Drugs, Euclid, Gen, Guns, Hell, Helluva Boss - Freeform, I.M.P, Interrogation, Interview, Knives, Military, Murder, SCP, SCP Foundation - Freeform, SCP-5266, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulyseen/pseuds/Ulyseen
Summary: What would happen if the SCP Foundation captured one of the I.M.P crew members?In this fic I try to answer that question by describing Blitzo as one of the SCPs who got wounded and captured after failed attempt to escape right after assassinating their target.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	SCP-5266 - Hell's Resident, Imp

**SCP-5266**

  
  
**Item #: SCP-5266  
  
Object Class: ~~Keter~~ Euclid   
  
Special Containment Procedures:** ~~SCP-5266 is contained within a Standard Secure Humanoid Containment Cell in Research Sector-██ at Site-██ and is currently under strict access of Dr. [DATA EXPUNGED].~~ Due to the events of May 23, 20██, SCP-5266 has escaped the facility after being taken by 2 [two] entities/individuals resembling the subject _(See Addendum 5266.3)._ The discovery of the subject can be found in the Addendum 5266.1.  
SCP-5266 is generally not cooperative with Foundation personnel, sudden outbursts may occur and are to be met with elevated force. Under no circumstances should any personnel come into direct contact with SCP-5266 during these outbursts without proper fire protection _(See Addendum 5266.2)_. In the event SCP-5266 becomes aggressive, the application of benzodiazepines has proved to be the most effective when it comes to ending these outbursts by getting the subject into the state of emotional uplift.  
Facilitation of the containment can be achieved by providing the subject with nutrients (like cooked meat) and liquid substances such as water and/or alcoholic drinks (like [REDACTED] Whiskey) while also allowing the SCP-5266 to have contact with public television and a bathroom fitted for humanoids. SCP-5266 has shown a special affinity towards ballistic weapons from many time eras as the subject itself said so ( _see Observational Log 5266.OL.1)_. Much to the Foundation surprise, SCP-5266 also shows passion towards horses. Other requirements do not extend beyond the need of rest/sleep by the subject. SCP-5266 has shown a few times a human-like behaviour of stimulating their genitals for what seemed to be a sexual pleasure.

  
**Description:** SCP-5266 is a very slim and fit humanoid with a fully-controllable pointed tail and average human height. The subject has two wide-proportioned hands, pointed feet with a boot-like heel, and a narrow non-humanoid skull with two curved horns rising at about 30% of its height. Subject’s eyes have black lines running down the eyelids and its scleras are yellow with red irises, the subject's eyes have glowing capabilities. Upon capture, the subject was dressed in a black coloured trench coat with red buttons and a red skull charm around the subject’s neck, fitted black pants, red and black boots on a heel and a pair of gloves.  
  
SCP-5266 has crimson skin (that seems to be fully fire resistant), with trace white blotches that cover its right eye and the tip of the subject’s tail. Black-and-white striped horns are curved backward, the subjects is also suited with black spikes coming out of the top of its thoracic spine, with black stripes around its tail. A heart-shaped skull-resembling symbol is visible on the subject’s forehead.  
  
SCP-5266 is capable of speech in English language. SCP-5266 is also capable of moderate control over the temperature of the air around it, may cause fires and suffocations, which the subject is using as a way of defence/attack during the outbursts (see _Addendum 5266.3). On top of that, SCP-5266 proved to be a skilled marksman._  
Subject's reaction to Class-D personnel can be found in the _Observational Log 5266.OL.2._  
  
**Addendum 5266.1:** Discovery  
  
SCP-5266 has been discovered during the military operation involving the subject after the successful attempt of assassinating political candidate [DATA EXPUNGED] at May 10, 20██ with a ballistic weapon after the candidate's global-warming-prevention speech. The military operation has left the subject with severe inner and outer wounds around the subject's chest after failed attempt to escape the crime scene, while the 2 [two] unknown entities resembling SCP-5266 got away without a trace. The panic caused by SCP-5266 had made it complicated for the foundation to retrieve the wounded subject. After consultations with General [REDACTED] at May 12, 20██ the subject has went through and survived a human-biology-based surgery to prevent it from possible death, then had been transported to the Research Sector-██ at Site-██ where the fire-proof humanoid cells are located. 

The following interview was conducted by Dr. [REDACTED] on the first day after the subject woke up from a coma on May 14, 20██  
**Interviewer:** Dr. [REDACTED], (Doctor's name has been redacted at the doctor's family demands)  
  
**Interviewee:** SCP-5266, goes by the name of "Blitzø" (subject claims the "o" to be silent)

* * *

[BEGIN LOG]  
  
**SCP-5266:** Wait, where the fuck am I?! And why everything hurts so goddamn much?  
  
**Dr. [REDACTED]:** Welcome, my name is Dr. [REDACTED] from the SCP foundation. Right now, you are at the Site-██ after a successful surgery of your chest because of the possibly fatal wounds you've received. Why won't you introduce yourself? You have a name, right?  
  
**SCP-5266:** My name is Blitzø, the "o" is silent... Wait, why the fuck would you even save my life? Are you fuckin' retarded in here? I bumped off one of your shitty leaders and even made some good coin on it! (SCP-5266 begins to laugh in a human way)  
  
**Dr. [REDACTED]:** Interesting... so you are a contract killer?  
  
**SCP-5266:** HEY! We all have to live off something, life of an Imp in hell ain't so easy. You live off interrogating some freaks and I must say you're doing a pretty shitty job, dr. 'whatever'. (SCP-5266 begins to laugh again)  
  
**Dr. [REDACTED]:** Let's stop with this profanity and focus on the rest of the interview. Shall we?   
  
**SCP-5266:** Oh boy, this is getting interesting... WAIT! Where are those idiots Millie and Moxxie?   
  
**Dr. [REDACTED]:** You probably mean the two entities that assisted you with the assassination and escaped from the military. Could you explain how?  
  
**SCP-5266:** Wow, as for a doctor you are so fucking dull. They escaped back to hell, obviously. Where the fuck have you been all this time?   
  
**Dr. [REDACTED]:** So you are saying you live in hell?! You mean "hell" as real hell? Explain yourself. [Dr. [REDACTED] starts noting]   
  
**SCP-5266:** Umm DUH, if you still couldn't tell by MY DISTINCTIVE LOOK! (SCP-5266 starts to get aggressive, punches the table)  
  
**Dr. [REDACTED]:** All right, let's calm down and why wouldn't you tell me more about that "hell"?  
  
**SCP-5266:** The fuck will I calm down! (the air temperature begins to rise in high rate) You'll free me now or I will kill you, bitch! I have a fucking date to attend and a rich asshole to suck off!   
  
(Dr. [REDACTED] begins leaving the chamber while coughing. One of the guards shoots a tranquillizing syringe, hitting the subject's left leg)  
  
(SCP-5266 falls asleep on the table, the temperature in the room drastically decreases)  
  
[END LOG]

* * *

  
Interviewer's notes: SCP-5266 is capable of speaking fluent, yet, vulgar English and is communicating in a very human way. The subject is capable of manipulating the temperature of the air around it, in the radius of seemingly 5 meters around the subject's position, may cause fires. The subject is working as a contract killer for unknown organization and/or employer located in "hell" as the subject claimed. Application of benzodiazepines is effective against the outbursts of SCP-5266.  
  
**Addendum 5266.2:** Special protection against the SCP-5266  
  
After the day of may 14, 20██ Every SCP foundation's employee and test subject must be equipped with the fire proximity suits to gain the protection against the subject's possible aggression acts. Under no circumstances should the employee or test subject take the fire proximity suit off as it risks of getting high-degree burns and/or getting killed.   
  
**Observational Log 5266.OL.1 SUMMERY**

 **Subject:** SCP-5266

 **Preface:** To the chamber of SCP-5266 the shipment of ballistic and white weapons in being delivered as SCP-5266 demanded. Full list of weapons can be found in the **Log 5266.OL.1.1**  
  
**Observation Notes:** The subject - after getting access to the weapons delivered - even though without any ammunition, is showing a great affinity towards them while also keeps inspecting them for long minutes. The subject hasn't shown any affliction towards a specific weapon, whether white or ballistic. SCP-5266 is packing most of the weapons in its pockets located in subject's coat, probably for further inspection and/or desire to claim them. About 10 minutes after the arrival of the weapons, SCP-5266 began laughing while pointing the ballistic weapons at the spectators behind the bulletproof glass and claiming that after the subject escapes it will murder them all while making their families watch. Interesting behaviour, doctors couldn't determine whether it was a form of mental defence or genuine threats. After being left with the weapons for longer, subject placed the guns around itself as it took a, seemingly, human's rest/sleep for exactly 4 [four] hours and 56 [fifty-six] minutes. The subject started insulting the personnel as soon as they tried to take the test weapons away after its rest/sleep. In the end, the weapons stayed in the chamber as SCP started begging to keep them.  
  
**Log 5266.OL.1.1:** The list of weapons in the transport to SCP-5266's containment chamber:  
\- Aston 1842  
\- 2 [two] Pietta Model 1858 .44-Caliber Black Powder Revolvers  
\- Cabela's Black-Powder Double-Barrel Shotgun 12 Gauge  
\- 2 [two] Glock 17 pistols  
\- SR-25 scoped rifle  
\- SAKO TRG 42 sniper rifle  
\- 3 [three] 8 inches long daggers  
\- 26 inches long japanese katana  
  
**Observational Log 5266.OL.2 SUMMERY  
  
Subject:** SCP-5266  
  
**Preface:** A test subject (Class-D personnel nr 78666) was introduced into the SCP-5266's containment cell. The subject has shown a grin upon guards placing the Class-D personnel in its containment chamber.  
  
**Observation Notes:** Shortly after the test subject has been closed in one chamber, SCP-5266 started to approach the test subject while hiding a knife behind its back. After a short moment of silence, SCP-5266 asked the test subject about the reason of his presence, after receiving shy and seemingly not satisfying answer, SCP-5266 begins to ask the test subject whether he knows when SCP-5266 would be released. After, again, not satisfying answer, SCP-5266 has shown one of the knives to the test subject and began demanding them to "Go back to their boss and tell them to free him or the Class-D personnel's dead body will be unrecognizable". After the test subject began striking the containment chamber's door in terror, SCP-5266 began laughing and calling them a "little bitch". After the test subject didn't receive the clearance to abandon the test, SCP-5266 threw to knife right into test subject's skull. Subsequently, the subject began to bow politely as if it was all a performance in a theatre or circus. After that, SCP-5266 begins to mockingly ask spectators whether they had fun watching that "performance". SCP-5266 shortly after has been shot with a tranquillizing syringe as the body of test subject has been taken away.  
  
**Addendum 5266.3:** The escape of the subject  
  
Day 23 May, 20██ SCP-5266 has escaped the facility after being taken by 2 [two] individuals resembling the subject. In the events of that escape, 3 [three] guards were seriously injured (survived) with usage of the ballistic weapon wielded by one of the entities, while Dr. [REDACTED] has been murdered by the usage of a spear by the second entity 20 [twenty] seconds after the entities arrived in the containment chamber. To this day we can not understand how these entities found a way of teleporting (that's the only way scientists could call it without proper knowledge) inside the SCP-5266 Chamber. The guards trying to stop the aggression had to use force. While one of the tranquillizing syringes hit one of the entities (neutralizing it), the second one has shot dead the guards with a ballistic weapon. A few moments later, SCP-5266 has grabbed all the weapons that were previously transported to its chamber and escaped through the unknown, red circle on the wall, resembling some kind of portal. After that incident, SCP-5266 remains out of the foundation's territory and is nowhere to be located. The family of Dr. [REDACTED] has demanded not to show the doctor's name in the files.  
  
This following interview conducted by Dr. [REDACTED] was interrupted by the entities that allowed SCP-5266 to escape the foundation at 23 May, 20██ and is the last bit of information the foundation has about this subject.  
  
**Interviewer:** Dr. [REDACTED] (died in the process)  
  
**Interviewee:** SCP-5266, goes by the name of "Blitzo" (subject claims the "o" to be silent)

* * *

  
[BEGIN LOG]  
  
**Dr. [REDACTED]:** Welcome, Blitzø. We ran some tests of your DNA and the resu-  
  
**SCP-5266:** You actually think I give a single fuck about that?! Hahaha you fuckers! I don't even know what that is!  
  
**Dr. [REDACTED]:** Calm down, is there something bothering you?   
  
**SCP-5266:** 'Is there something bothering me'? (SCP-5266 smashes the table) OH, I DON'T KNOW MAYBE THAT YOU KEEP ME LOCKED IN HERE LIKE SOME FUCKING TOY?! (SCP-5266 starts to get aggressive)  
  
**Dr. [REDACTED]:** You are dangerous to the world, we can't let you out. By the way, what do you think about your living conditions here? Any complains?  
  
**SCP-5266:** (SCP-5266 takes a deep breath and calms down) You gave me a free vacation, you idiots, that's fucking it. From where I come from this is be a fucking luxury, only thing missing are hot massages with "happy ending".  
  
**Dr. [REDACTED]:** I see... So how do you feel? You spent here about 10 [ten] days already and- (the red circle resembling portal appears on the wall)  
  
**SCP-5266:** (SCP-5266 turns to 2 [two] entities that left the portal) You gotta be shitting me! It took you 10 [ten] ungodly days to locate me?! SERIOUSLY?!  
  
**Unknown entity 1:** It would have taken us longer but... ya surely know who kept calling us every day to make sure we find you- (entity resembling female begins to quietly giggle in a human way) (SCP-5266 covers its face with its hands and takes a deep breath)  
  
**Dr. [REDACTED]:** (Dr. [REDACTED] speaks in shock) WHO ARE Y-  
  
**SCP-5266:** Oh, now you're fucked bitch, told ya! MILLIE FUCK HER UP! AND MOXXIE, UNTIE ME!  
  
**Dr. [REDACTED]:** GUAR- (Dr. [REDACTED] has been decapitated by the unknown entity 1)  
  
**Unknown entity 2:** (looking around) Sir, I suggest we get out of here as soon as possible!  
  
**SCP-5266:** Shut up Moxxie, I need to grab the free stuff those morons gave me (SCP-5266 starts laughing and grabbing all the weapons that were previously delivered to the containment chamber)  
  
(meanwhile, one of the entities began using the ballistic weapon in its hands against the guards trying to stop them from escaping, seriously injuring 3 [three] of them in the process)  
(one of the entities has been neutralized after being shot with tranquillizing syringe and has fallen on the floor)  
  
**SCP-5266:** (SCP-5266 starts to bow in front of the spectators behind the bulletproof glass while grinning, displaying its sharp teeth) Moxxie, grab Millie and we're getting out of this shit-hole!  
  
(All subjects escaped through the red circle in the wall, seemingly a portal, and were nowhere to be found)  
(Quick response unit has been sent to examine the chamber. Despite detailed search nothing could be done)  
  
[END LOG]

* * *

**ATTENTION: SCP-5266 is now loose**


End file.
